Comic Papyrus
|relatives = Toriel (friend) Undyne (friend) Alphys |occupation = Guardian |music = *"Megalotrousle" *"Comic Papyrus" (fusion theme) *"Stronger Than You" |pronouns = He/Him/His |status = Active |species = Fusion Skeleton |gender = Genderless Male |eyes = White Orange and Cyan |health = 681 |attack = 21 |defense = 21 |exp = 0 |gold = 0 |act = Check, Flirt, Take Break, Joke, Puzzle, Recipe, Judgment, Insult }} Comic Papyrus is a determination fusion of the skelebros that has become stable, creating a new person altogether. It is part of the Bromalgamate AU, the good ending of that situation. He refers to himself as 'us' or 'we', but insists he is one person at the same time. About this AU Comic Papyrus is the stable form of both Sans and Papyrus from a previous goopy amalgamate at the end of a stabilization project. He often refers to himself in artwork as “we” or “us”, yet implies he is only one being at the same time (“How do you like us now, kid?”). Comic Papyrus is apart of the Bromalgamate AU (as in, when the goopy amalgamate re-forms itself into one solid being again) as the “good ending”. Comic Papyrus is considered to be an entirely individual being, not two separate people in one body, although there is a shared conscious. A series of pictures explains how he comes to be. Personality He has both Sans' and Papyrus' personality traits, he likes ketchup and spaghetti too, and is lazy like Sans but also hardworking like Papyrus. Comic Papyrus likes reading physics books and sometimes does science with Alphys. He is kind at heart no matter what. Like Papyrus, he likes puzzles and japes but also makes skeleton-related puns like Sans. He hates making promises but occasionally makes them too. He is a talented comedian at the MTT resort which he rides either a car or a bicycles to and fro. He also has cooking lessons with Undyne and likes children's books. He is optimistic, oblivious, and nonobservant. He still asks Undyne to let him join the Royal Guards. Appearance First-regeneration (Steven Universe Edition) In the alternate origin of how he comes to be, Sans and Papyrus fuse into Comic Papyrus for the first time. He wears a red scarf with a light blue jacket and on his left shoulder is Papyrus' shoulder pad and his arm, wrist, and red and yellow glove. His right shoulder wears half of the light blue jacket and has Sans' hand. He wears a white shirt and black and white shorts. His left leg has Papyrus' red, yellow, and black boot while his other foot wears a pink slipper and a white sock. Basically, he has Stevonnie's personality and Cotton Candy Garnet's personality combined. Pre-regeneration (Original) Post-regeneration (Current) History A Happy Ending of Bromalgamate The Answer (Steven Universe Edition) Abilities They can use any of their attacks although easier to summon Fusions * Skillset Their skill set is Gaster Blasters, Bones orange and blue, the blue attack, and soul control Unique Abilities They can also do all of their moves even more poerful because they are in sync and have almost everything combined into one Relationships Frisk Sans & Papyrus Alphys Undyne Flowey Toriel Asgore Dreemurr Amalgamates Jasper W. D. Gaster Trivia *Comic Papyrus is the only canon character who does not have their own AU. Name Origin Font Information * Galleries Category:Tweak Category:Skeletons Category:Fusions Category:Sans Category:Papyrus Category:AUless Category:Male